The Perfect Proposal
by OfPearlsAndShoelaces
Summary: Kate and Rick have been dating for 2 years when Kate gets a big surprise!


The Perfect Proposal

Detective Kate Beckett stepped out of the cab and headed towards the entrance of the Old Haunt, thinking as she walked that this really wasn't what she wanted to do tonight. She would much rather be at home taking a long soak in the tub, or curled up on the couch in her sweats. Castle's book launch parties were always exhausting and tedious for her- she hated being the object of all the attention that Nikki Heat brought her way. And of course, Kate hated all those big- breasted fan girls shoving themselves at him, begging him to sign their chests…Nevertheless, she straightened her short, sequined dress, drew a deep breath and walked through the door.

Kate gasped as she entered and took in the scene before her. Hundreds of candles were perched around the bar and the candlelight flickered, bouncing off the lavish crystals and decorations adorning the walls. She had never seen the Old Haunt look so… so _elegant_. It was a truly breathtaking sight.

"Kate! There you are; I was starting to think you stood me up!" Castle said, spotting the detective and giving her a dazzling smile.

"Cas-Rick, hi," she said, still taking in every inch of the old bar. He startled her by wrapping his arms around her, and placed his lips on hers in a deep, slow kiss.

"You like it?" he asked when they finally broke apart.

"It- it's beautiful," she stammered, a little dazed. She looked away from Castle and noticed now that despite the complexity of the decor, it was a very intimate, understated party. While in the past he had had photographers, all those fan girls, and even the mayor on occasion at his parties, she saw that only their close friends and family were in attendance. Even Rick's publisher/ex- wife, Gina, whom Kate had expected to make an appearance, was not there. Not that Kate was sad that she would no longer have to spend the evening attempting to make polite, yet awkward conversation with her boyfriend's ex.

"Is this everybody?" she asked, turning her gaze back to Castle.

"Yep, I thought a nice, simple gathering of friends and family sounded good for a change. You, know, a quite evening," he said, again giving her the smile that made her legs turn to jelly.

"Since when is anything you ever do considered 'simple?'" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Kate, I am full of surprises," he grinned at her, his eyes twinkling. He turned away and walked toward the counter to get her a drink.

She walked further into the pub to greet Lanie, Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, Alexis, Martha, and her dad. That was odd, she thought to herself, her father did not typically come to these types of events. Jim Beckett, like his daughter, was more of a homebody. At that moment, Castle came back with her drink, and Kate said,

"So when do I get to see the mystery book?" before accepting the champagne in his hand. She had noticed that although this was a book launching party, Castle's newest book was nowhere to be found. There were usually tables piled high with copies of his most recent literary masterpiece, but not this time. And unlike the rest of the Nikki Heat novels, where Rick had let Kate read them before they were published, she had not seen a bit of his latest novel. He had been uncharacteristically secretive about this last book, and she was anxious to get peek at it.

"Right now, as a matter of fact," he said with a mischievous smile on his face. He turned away from her to stand at the front of the room, holding his glass of champagne high in the air.

"Hi, everybody, if I could have your attention for a moment," he called, and all the chattering stopped as every face turned to Richard Castle. He continued,

"As you all know, today we are celebrating the launch of my 7th and final Nikki Heat novel." There was a cheer from the inhabitants of the bar and whoops from both Ryan and Esposito. Castle waited for the noise to die down before continuing.

"But today is also important for another reason," he said. "Today just happens to be mine and Kate's 2- year anniversary as a couple." Kate felt the heat rising to her cheeks as more whoops and cheers flooded the room. She grumbled inwardly. Hadn't she and Castle agreed together to celebrate privately after the party? Hadn't they agreed not to make a big deal over this? And now, Castle was going to do something to embarrass her, she was certain of it. Again, Castle waited for quiet before continuing.

"So I have something special for her," he finished, pulling from behind his back a book, and handing it to Kate. She stared at the cover; it was the new Nikki Heat novel. The front cover featured Nikki's naked (of course) silhouette, holding that strategically placed gun. Classic Nikki.

"Go on, open it," said Castle, with a hint of boyish impatience. Kate flicked her questioning eyes to his anxious face once before she opened the book and flipped past the title page to the dedication, because she knew that was what he wanted her to see. Her mouth fell open as she read the words on the page:

_For the beautiful, extraordinary Kate. You are my partner in crime and my true love. Will you marry me?_

Kate stared at the page blankly, before reading the words again, just to make sure that they were really there.

"Well, what does it say?" called Martha, bringing Kate somewhat to her senses. She knew that Rick had not told even his mother what was so special about this particular novel.

"It says," said Rick, bending down on one knee in front of Kate and pulling a small, blue box from his pocket. "That I love you. I have loved you since the day we met, and I cannot imagine my life without you in it. We're partners, and I want to be with you forever. Kate, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Kate had ever seen. She noted that it probably cost more than she made in a year as it sat snugly in the little box, twinkling in the light from the candles.

Kate's eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill over. She couldn't believe it, yet it all made sense. His secrecy about the book, the lavish decor, the intimacy of the party- it was perfect. He was perfect, and she loved him too. He was her companion, her plucky sidekick, her true love. He was her one-and-done, and she knew it. Through the tears in her eyes and the growing lump in her throat, she managed to choke out one word:

"Yes."

The anxious tension in the room broke with her acceptance. Everyone in the bar cheered and clapped while Rick stood up and scooped Kate in to a crushing hug. He kissed her passionately before placing the ring delicately on her left hand. She stared at glittering there for only a second before the rest of her friends and family came squeezing in to congratulate the couple.

After that, the rest of the night was a blur. Kate and Rick received congratulations and hugs from everyone, but Kate was finally snuggled up against Rick's side in the cab on their way back to her apartment. She lifted her hand to her eyes yet again to get a better look at the diamond nestled there. It was absolutely beautiful, but it was much more than that. It was a symbol. It was a symbol that she was his forever. And he was hers. She smiled at the thought.

Rick looked down at Kate as she admired her ring. He was so adept at reading her body language that he understood what she was feeling without her having to say the words. He held up her left hand and, kissing it, he said the one thing that eternally summed up their collective feelings:

"Always."

Kate smiled at Castle and tucked her head into his chest, completely content in the moment.


End file.
